


hatstall

by robs



Series: @La Torre di Carta [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Introspection, Minor Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Ha impiegato più tempo del previsto per sentirsi del tutto a suo agio nella propria Casa.
Series: @La Torre di Carta [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191394





	hatstall

Ha impiegato più tempo del previsto per sentirsi del tutto a suo agio nella propria Casa, più per il fatto di non essere stato Smistato in Grifondoro con Mikasa ed Eren dopo quasi sei anni trascorsi con loro ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro che per possibili giudizi e opinioni personali su Serpeverde, ma quello di riuscire ad adattarsi in circostanze non del tutto ottimali è sempre stato uno dei suoi principali talenti - e, in ogni caso, ha scoperto piuttosto presto che vivere in un'atmosfera di costante rivalità e competizione con i suoi compagni di Casa avrebbe probabilmente avuto notevoli risvolti positivi per il suo intelletto. (Non si sbagliava.)

Immagina che anche essere Smistato a Corvonero avrebbe potuto avere risultati simili, considerando la quantità spropositata di minuti in cui ha dovuto tenere in testa il Cappello Parlante prima che esso arrivasse alla sua decisione finale, ma è piuttosto sicuro che in un ambiente diverso da quello in cui ha vissuto negli ultimi cinque anni non sarebbe cresciuto nello stesso modo - conosce diversi Corvonero del suo anno, hanno spesso lezione insieme, e ogni volta che si trova a interagire con molti di loro si rende conto che l'assenza delle familiari scintille di vagamente crudele perfezionismo e orgoglio e subdola persuasione nei loro occhi è qualcosa che l'avrebbe probabilmente limitato in qualche modo la sua… _evoluzione_.

È stupidamente grato al Cappello Parlante di aver scelto Serpeverde come Casa per lui, anche se ci ha messo più del previsto ad abituarsi alle sue nuove circostanze - Eren e Mikasa sono ancora i suoi migliori amici, nonostante i problemi che hanno avuto nei primi mesi del primo anno per colpa di pregiudizi e idee stupide a causa delle rispettive Case, ed è stato rassicurante rendersi conto che per rovinare in qualche modo il legame tra loro ci vorrebbe molto di più dell'essere Smistati in Case rivali.

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all'iniziativa “[Butterfly Effect Time](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/m/?t=61870690)” del forum La Torre di Carta.


End file.
